Magnetism
by Lamia Astaroth
Summary: [One-Shot] From a challenge. StanKyle: Kyle's afraid of the lightning. Luckily, Stan's always there for him. Read and Review!


Disclaimer-I own nothing. The show belongs to its creators.

Author's Note-Since I'm having a serious case of writer's block with my other stories, I decided (after much debate) to post this short, littlestory. I wasn't sure, but I decided, "Oh, well", and went for it. I wasn't sure at first, because it's so short.

This is from a challenge on the slashchallenges LiveJournal group. The challenge was to put two characters into a situation involving lightning, and slash them. Okay, that's enough from me. Onto the story...

_

* * *

_

Magnetism

By: Lamia Astaroth

_

* * *

_

_Flash_. A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. I shudder. I hate lightning. People are always telling me, "What's there to be afraid of? It's not that big of a deal." Yeah, right. Except for the fact that, if it strikes you, it'll send thousands of watts of electricity through your body. _That's_ what's there is to be afraid of.

"Dude, are you serious?" I look over at Stan, who's staring at me, his eyebrow raised. I know that look; he thinks I'm being a complete dumbass. God, I hate that look.

"Yeah, I'm serious. You know lightning and shit freaks me out." I'm trying to sound normal, but I can feel my voice shaking. Sorry, but the last thing I need right now is lightning striking my house and causing a fire or something.

"I know," he says, turning his head back toward the television. Rolling my eyes at him, I turn my head as well, back toward the TV.

Somehow, I let him convince me to rent _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ – not the old version, the newer one. It's not that I _hate_ horror movies – they're fine, seriously – I just can't stand the sound of a chainsaw. Freaks me out…but I wasn't about to tell Stan that; he already thinks I'm a freak because I'm afraid of lightning.

"Dude, this is fucked up," he whispers out of the side of his mouth. "It's not even scary; it's just…boring."

"Then let's watch something else," I say, shrugging. "It's no big deal -"

"Hell no!" he snaps, shaking his head intently. "I paid for the goddamn thing; we're going to watch it." He pauses, still staring at the screen. "…even if it is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life -"

"Okay, you know what?" I say, leaning forward, my hand extended, ready to pick up the remote. "If you're going to complain about it, I'm turning it off."

"Kyle!" Stan reaches forward as well, pushing my hand away from the remote. "Shit, dude," he adds, picking up the remote, "I can't believe you'd want me to just…waste my money like that."

I snort. "Please." I reach my hand over and grab the remote and try to pull it from his grip. His grip stays strong, however, and he yanks it back. I don't let go, though, and he ends up pulling me across the couch toward him.

"Let go, dude!" he yells, struggling to pry the remote from my grip. I simply grin at him, refusing to let go. "God _damn_, Kyle, you're stronger than you look." He gives the remote one last yank; the remote slips from my grip and I fly forward, onto him.

All of a sudden, my face is pressed into his shoulder and his hair is brushing against my forehead. I pull away from him, shaking my head quickly, trying to recover from the fall. "Jesus, why'd you do that?"

"Oh, Kyle, you know I can't resist you and your magnetism," he says, batting his eyelashes at me. His blue eyes are sparkling and twinkling with vigor and I can't help myself from smiling.

He looks down at his lap and it is just then that I realize that my hand is still upon his knee. I pull my hand away, grinning, trying to play it off. "I guess I can't resist you, either," I say teasingly.

"Sick, dude," he says, chuckling. He places the remote onto the table in front of him, then sits back on the couch, his eyes once again locked upon the screen.

I try to do the same and look at the television, but my eyes are paralyzed – I am staring at him, feeling a huge lump forming in my throat. What's wrong with me? Sure, Stan and I are best friends, but that doesn't mean I should feel so weird around him, does it? I mean, I've always felt a little _something_, but…

_Flash._ I shudder again. The lights flicker, and then go out. "Aww, shit," I say in irritation. "That's just -"

Another flash, brighter this time – closer, maybe. I jump slightly. I can't stand the lightning, especially when the lights are out.

"You okay?" Stan asks, but there is no trace of sarcasm or mockery in his voice this time; he sounds genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, but it's a lie. Another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky – I can see it from out the window across from me – filling the room with light. I shudder, more dramatically this time. I can feel myself edging closer to Stan, but I don't think that I'm even trying to do so.

"Dude, Kyle, calm down. It's just lightning -"

"No, Stan, to _you_ it's just lightning," I snap, having enough of his putdowns. "I'm sorry, but I just…can't explain it. I hate the damn stuff, all right?" I don't mean to sound so pissed off; it's a mixture of irritation and fear.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he says, sounding either unsure or hurt. I can't see his face, so I don't know how he's feeling. I wish I could see his face, though. It'd make everything seem that much better…

…did I just think _that?_ God, what the hell's wrong with me…?

"It's no big deal, really," he continues. "So you're freaked out by lightning; who gives a shit?"

"I do. I mean, you care…" I'm babbling. And sounding like a complete dumbass, might I add.

"Huh...wait, you care that _I_ care? Or I care?" In my mind, I can see his face covered with that look of confusion that he gets every so often. I smile to him through the darkness.

"Jesus, Stan, I don't know. I'm just confused. The fear has just messed me up," I say sarcastically, waving my hands in the air, even though he can't see them.

I hear him chuckle. "Aww, poor Kyle," he coos. "Come 'ere." I feel his hand brush my hand, beckoning me over.

Without another thought, I slide over to him. His arms wrap around me, comforting me. I'm smiling like a maniac – I can feel it – and I find myself wishing that this wasn't just a joke to him.

His head rubs gently against mine and he pulls me closer. I can feel his heart beating against my chest – it's beating wildly. Is he nervous? Am I just imagining it? It doesn't feel like I am.

I can hear him breathing; it seems close. But maybe I'm imagining that, too. Suddenly, but gently, I feel his lips brush against my neck. I tense up out of instinct. I instantly wish that I hadn't tensed up, because he pulls away.

We are trapped in an awkward silence for a few minutes after, his arms still wrapped around me. My eyes are darting around in the darkness, wishing that I could see him so that I could just know what he's thinking.

"Was that because of my magnetism?" I ask in a desperate attempt to break the silence. It's a daring move, I think, because I don't know if he had been joking, or if he had been serious.

"It always is," he breathes, and I realize that his mouth is nearly against my ear. "Always has been, too," he adds, pressing his forehead against my cheek. I smile, and he pulls back again. "Are you smiling?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply, and, even in the darkness, I can feel him smile, too. His face brushes against mine in a blind attempt to find my lips. His lips brush mine – he almost seems to be unsure – and then press against mine, and I can taste the desire upon them.

I lean toward him, deepening the kiss as much as I possibly can without pushing him too far. They're warm and soft – just as I had always assumed – and just the perfect shape to fit mine.

He breaks the kiss, pulling his face away from mine. "Jesus," he whispers, stifling a chuckle, "I wish the fucking lights were on."

Almost on cue, a bolt of lightning covers the sky, filling the room with the desired effect. He and I are looking into each other's eyes; there is a look of complete joy and beauty in his eyes, so much so that, when the room is enveloped by shadow once again, I feel at a loss.

And, for the first time in my life, I'm praying for another bolt of lightning to come.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
